


Disgust

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [172]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disapproving Gordon, Episode: s02e03 Bloodlust, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was disgusting, thinking about them having any other relationship then a brotherly one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 3 Bloodlust

Gordon did actually like the Winchesters at first. Or at least Dean, anyway. He genuinely admired the guy and his skill. He liked the air of the man, his style, his confidence. Dean, dare he say it, sounded like almost a better hunter then he himself was. He really liked Dean. Until he saw _it_.

Sam had seemed very sulky and very uncomfortable as he and Dean chugged their drinks. He didn't really think anything of it at first; he just thought little Sam was having a temper tantrum because he was the third wheel. It wasn't until he called him "Sammy", that he started catch on to what was happening.

The first thing he saw was the anger in Sam's eyes, and then he saw Dean's fondness. It was pretty obvious, just looking at the way his lips curled up in a hint of a smile and the way his eyes softened. He didn't put two-and-two together as quickly as he probably should have. Instead, he just observed their small interactions before Sam stood with that stormy expression on his face and started for the door of the bar. He finally understood what was happening when Sam brushed past his brother and Dean dragged his hand down his thigh. It was quick, stealthy unless you were really looking for it, but it was enough. Sam and Dean just had a lovers spat, and Dean tried to apologize.

It took all of his strength not to take out his gun and kill them right there. It made him want to puke, thinking about those boys,  _brothers_ , having any kind of relationship with each other, emotional or sexual. 

He knew then that he and Dean would never get along.


End file.
